The present invention relates to a current limiting method in a push-pull d.c. voltage converter and to an apparatus for implementing the method.
Methods are known for limiting the output current in a push-pull d.c. voltage converter. For example, a series controller or a buck-type switch controller can be connected to the input of a non-controlled push-pull d.c. voltage converter as disclosed in the article "Design of Power Transformers For Space TWTA's," appearing in Tech-notes, a periodical of Watkins Johnson Co., Palo Alto, Calif., U.S.A. Another way to limit the current is to configure the push-pull d.c. voltage converter to operate with pulse width control and equip the converter with a feedback connected feed coil as disclosed in German Patent No. 3,020,745. All three of the above versions have the decisive drawbacks that they reduce efficiency in normal operation and require additional space and weight for power elements, which is particularly unfavorable for satellite applications.